Papa Riven
by Zadien
Summary: One Shot. The boys in Red Fountain are told one certain rule, but Sky broke it, and Riven's out for blood. No one touches Riven's baby. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. **

* * *

'You bastard! You impregnated my baby!'

The mess hall in Red Fountain froze and turned to face the seething Specialist standing in the large arched doorway, hands fisted by his sides, shoulders tensed and face drawn in fury. Eyes followed his fiery gaze to the blond man slowly looking around him, as if hoping the accusation was directed at someone else.

'Riven! Sit down!' Codatorta surged to his feet and slammed his fists down onto the long wooden table where he and the other staff of Red Fountain sat. Golden firelight from the hanging lanterns reflected from his silver wrist braces, as his level glare silenced the buzzing students.

Riven, however, was filled with righteous fury and he paid little attention to his head teacher. Instead, he began a slow, menacing stride towards Prince Sky of Eraklyon, who gulped and rose to his feet. Opposite him, Timmy pushed his glasses up on his nose and casually set his blaster to stun in case things got out of control. Helia drew his strings and climbed out of his seat to step back a few paces, keeping his gaze on his teammates.

'Riven,' Sky frowned, 'what are you doing?'

'I'm going to kill you, you swamp infected puss bucket.'

'What did I do?' Sky glanced at Timmy and Helia for answers but both boys shrugged.

'Did you think I wouldn't find out? I knew you were stupid,' Riven gestured to the Prince, 'but there are certain things drummed into our heads at this school, but you're so dragon damned royal that you must have decided that the rules don't fucking apply to you.'

'Okay, Riven, stop!' Brandon jogged into the middle of the mess hall, slowing to a walk as he looked around at the others. 'Get back to your meal, folks.'

'Specialist Brandon, please remove Specialist Riven from the Mess Hall.'

'Sir.'

Riven shrugged off Brandon's hold; his eyes didn't leave Sky as they promised retribution for the Prince's crimes. Sky's hand clenched as if considering reaching for his sword.

'I – I didn't do anything.'

Riven lunged for him, yanked back by Brandon's grip around his waist. 'Dragon save us Sky, shut up! Riven, stop it.'

A few other Specialists quickly moved to intercept the rampaging Scimitar wielder. Brandon rubbed his wrist, sending a dark look at Sky before he turned to face Riven, forcing his friend to look at him. 'She needs you now. You need to go to her. She'll be confused.'

Riven's gaze tried to burn a hole in Sky.

'Better sleep with one eye open, Prince fuck-up!' he growled, before his fury became internalised, and he slumped in the grip of the others.

Judging his temper cooled, the boys released Riven who stood for a long moment, just breathing in and out before he turned and stalked back out of the room as abruptly as he entered.

Once gone, Sky laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck. 'Well, that was odd. Typical Riven, losing his temper over something stupid.'

Brandon froze; then slowly turned to glare at his Prince. 'Sky.'

'What in the Dragon's name was that about?' Codatorta demanded as he reached them, arms folded over his chest as he glared down at two of his top students. When neither of them answered, his scowl darkened. 'Well?'

Sky shrugged, blue eyes wide with innocence. 'I don't know. Riven just – well you saw what happened sir. I was just sitting there eating my lunch with Timmy and Helia. We were talking about training today. Then Riven accused me of… impregnating his baby?'

Codatorta frowned. It sounded ridiculous. Riven had a temper. He didn't like the Prince of Eraklyon, but they had an understanding. Sky didn't try to treat Riven like one of his subjects, and Riven didn't punch his lights out. It was a good working arrangement. Codatorta approved. He also knew that Riven didn't do public scenes. If Riven wanted to beat Sky up, he would do it in a training arena. This was… a new level of ridiculous.

'Brandon?'

With a sigh, Brandon raked a hand through his hair and shook his head. 'Ruby Rascal is pregnant.'

Oh, of course. Who else would Riven think of as his baby? Naturally, it would be the temperamental, possessive and only female dragon in their stables. Riven had wrangled her in his second year at Red Fountain, determined to prove he was the best and Ruby Rascal had claimed him as hers.

'But – how did that happen? We keep her separate from the other dragons at all times.' He didn't bother to point out that it was too dangerous; that captive female dragons rarely survived pregnancy, unless there was a dedicated medical team around them at all times. Red Fountain did not have the amenities to offer such care. That is why they kept Ruby Rascal away from the other males, not to mention how volatile hormonal dragons could be.

Brandon shot Sky a pointed look.

'What? I didn't do it.'

Codatorta studied Sky. 'What did you do?'

'Nothing! I don't – how could you even think – I like girls!'

Codatorta, realising he'd get nothing from Sky, turned to the other Specialist. 'Brandon, why do you think Sky did something?'

Despite Sky's pleading gaze, demanding some defence, Brandon rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Three weeks ago we found Sky's dragon wandering the courtyard.'

Codatorta closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before releasing it, slow. 'And?'

'Ruby Rascal had been out for her daily exercise.'

'And where was Sky?'

Brandon glanced at Sky and raised a brow. Rubbing his hand over his face, Sky hissed out a breath. 'I told one of the freshmen to put Pendragon into his stall.'

'…'

The hall drew in a breath and held it.

'Well, that's fine, Sky. In future, when I have a class, I'll just ask a freshman to take it.'

Sky blushed bright red. Timmy coughed awkwardly and Helia twined his rope around his fingers. Brandon's eyes darted to Sky, then sighed.

'Sky had to help Mistress Faragonda and the fairies. It was urgent. If he were to put Pendragon in his stall, someone could have been seriously hurt.'

In other words, Codatorta silently surmised, Bloom had cried for help and Sky had run to her side. Those two needed to be more responsible. 'Freshmen are stable boys, not wranglers. There is not a chance a Freshman could have gotten a headstrong dragon into a stall if he had scented a female on the grounds. In future Sky, you will not leave your dragon unattended for _any_ reason.'

Clipping his heels together, his fist coming to his chest, Sky saluted. 'Sir.'

'I'm going to check on Riven. Brandon, escort me.'

Brandon nodded and as they walked off, Codatorta distinctly heard Helia whistle under his breath.

* * *

'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip out his intestines through his nose. No, no… I'm going to implant an egg into his intestines and see him try to pass it.'

Musa, who had been nodding along to her boyfriend's maniacal rants and threats towards Sky's body, froze. Her head whipped up and she blinked. 'Say what?'

Riven snapped his gaze to her and his eyes widened; crossing to her, he placed his hands on either side of where she sat on the bed. 'You can put a spell on him to make him feel her labour pains!'

'Oh no, no, I can't.' For one it would be unethical. For another, Bloom was Sky's girlfriend and Bloom controlled fire. Musa did not want to wake up with singed off eyebrows and frazzled strands where her hair used to be. She'd grown it a long time. She was not going to lose it due to her boyfriend's vendetta and Bloom's quick trigger when it came to Sky.

'Musa, he impregnated Ruby.'

'Riven, can you stop saying it like that? It makes it sound like Sky actually… you know, did stuff to her. It was his dragon, not him.' Slandering Sky would probably annoy Bloom too and Bloom knew where she slept at night.

For a second Riven growled, then sighing, he sat down beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. 'I'm going to kill him.'

'I know,' she turned to brush a kiss over his hair as it tickled her neck. He smelled good and being tucked in his room made her happy in a way she couldn't express – unless she sang and she wasn't so sure Riven was ready for that. His fingers, having found their way under the back of her top, began to stroke leisurely along the base of her spine. It sent trembles shivering through her.

'What if she dies? I can't protect her,' he murmured. 'She'll get angry; she hates being grounded but if she goes flying, she could put the baby in danger. And when she's in pain, she could writhe and twist things inside her. She hates medicines. She doesn't like feeling groggy after.'

Hiding a smile, Musa traced the smooth skin of his nape as he continued to list his concerns like an over protective father, his breath coming in hot puffs through her top and ghosting along her shoulder.

'Well, I can help relax her during the birthing process with my music. You know that it can sometimes soothe a… scared creature,' she quickly amended. Riven probably wouldn't like her calling Ruby a savage beast. Though the demonic dragon was savage and a beast, and half the time Musa was sure Ruby intended to kill her. 'And I could ask Flora if she might know some less stressful herbs – Oh! Roxy can talk to animals; maybe we could bring her over to explain to Ruby why she can't fly as much. I'm sure that Codatorta and Saladin will help get her the best possible care they can.'

Sitting up, Riven looked at her and there was a plea in his eyes. 'What if they send her away?'

Musa kissed him lightly, lacing her fingers through his, feeling them warm and rough from sword practice. 'They won't. They know how much she means to you.'

'But she's not mine. I could lose her.'

Tugging his hand up to her lips, she kissed the back of it, pushing as much love and comfort into the gesture as she could. 'You won't,' she insisted. 'And if they did ever try to take her from you, you'd mount a rescue and I would be right by your side.'

'You'll help me rescue a dragon that wants to hurt you but you won't put a spell on Sky?'

She opened her mouth, closed it and then considered his words. 'No, Bloom's scary and awfully protective of Sky, and she can turn into flames. I at least have a chance of out flying your dragon. Besides, you wouldn't let her hurt me.'

He snorted and flopped back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. 'Yeah.'

Musa narrowed her eyes at his rousing agreement then lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She was content to lie there in silence while he allowed his mind to drift. His hand, still under her top, spread out creating a hot brand against her skin.

She turned her face up to look at him, smiling when he stole a slow kiss. He reserved his affectionate displays for when they were alone, though that didn't stop him flirting in his own particular style when they were in public. 'Stop distracting me, I will not cast a pregnancy spell on Sky. It wouldn't work.'

'I don't want him to be pregnant, just feel her pain. I don't even want to think of him having any spawn.'

She sighed and nuzzled his chest through his shirt. 'If they do have children, please don't call them spawn to their faces.'

He chuckled softly and sighed. 'If anything happens to her, I reserve the right to hurt him. Badly.'

'If anything happens to her, I'll help you.'

* * *

**A.N. Please Read and review. **


End file.
